Stolen Legacy
by LooonyLei
Summary: He will rise from the dead. And he would return to claim what is rightfully his. His family's stolen legacy. The king of the entire witchcraft and wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter and Twilight.**_

 _ **SUMMARY: He will rise from the dead. And he would return to claim what is rightfully his. His family's stolen legacy. The king of the entire witchcraft and wizardry.**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another plot that won't leave me. crossover Harry Potter/ Twilight. I know I shouldn't be writing another story again as I already have lots of WIP but i can't help it. And I promise I won't abandon any of them. It might take long for me to updated but I would never abandon any of my beloved babies. This story would be complete AU. Major OOC. Creature fic. Slash. Major Light Bashing. Major character death. Mpreg. Explicit violence and language. Child abuse. Rape**_

 _ **PAIRINGS**_

 _ **Tom/Harry/Carlisle**_

 _ **Severus/Sirius/Caius**_

 _ **Lucius/Esme**_

 _ **Andromeda/Ted**_

 _ **Bellatrix/Rodulphus**_

 _ **Remus/Nymphadora**_

 _ **Draco/Edward/Bella**_

 _ **Ron/Blaise/Neville**_

 _ **Fred/Jacob**_

 _ **George/Seth**_

 _ **Narcissa/Rabastan**_

 _ **chapter one**_

The entire wizarding Britain was in chaos when the goblins announced just that morning that the bank would be close for the day with no specific reason that was given. Just that the bank would be close for everyone. Unknown to the public knowledge several witches and wizards are summoned at the bank that day.

The goblins guarding the door was all waiting patiently and excitedly. They all knew that today the fate of the entire wizarding world would change drastically. When the clock finally chimed twelve some witches and wizards passing by the bank was surprised when several unknown individuals apparated just outside the entrance of the bank and quickly ushered inside by the guards waiting for them. No one could figure out who are they as all of them was wearing a special cloak with hood to hide their identity specially made and provided by the goblins.

Once inside they were allowed to take the cloak off and all of them was rather surprise when the identity of their companions was revealed. Severus scanned the room they were in and noticed that everyone in there was a member of the Black family. Andromeda Tonks nee Black together with her husband Ted and daughter Nymphadora. There's also Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black with his husband Rudolphus. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black with her husband Lucius and her son Draco. And ofcourse the current Lord Black, Sirius.

" What's this? A family reunion?" he commented icily then turned towards the goblin that ushered them here " I think you've mistaken. I have no part in this little family gathering,"

"I assure you Lord Prince, your presence here is just as important as anyone here. Much more important if I may say so myself," replied a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at the doorway and everyone was shocked to find Lord Ragnok, the goblin king himself standing there.

They all quickly bowed down and greeted him respectfully. Afterwards they were gestured to the seats assigned to them infront of Lord Ragnok's desk. Much to Severus and Sirius annoyance they were both seated in a small couch that their body was almost touching when they are sitting.

" Now that we are all settled I'm quite certain that you were all wondering why all of you has been summoned here now despite the fact that the bank has been close for everyone today. But before we proceed It's a must that each of you take a certain potion so you could fully understand what we are about to discussed," explained the goblin king.

Everyone was quite wary and a bit curious as to what and why they need to take a certain potion. And as expected the potion master among the group was the one who react first.

" What potion?" asked Severus suspiciously.

" It's an antidote,"

"for what?" asked the potion master impatiently.

" For a mind altering potion," replied the gobling king stiffly that made everyone in the room froze from their seats.

" And what was that supposed to mean? that everyone of us here was dose with a mind altering potion?" hissed the Malfoy Lord angrily.

" Unfortunately, Lord Malfoy that is indeed correct. But Lord Black and Lord Prince was also under the influence of some dark and illegal spells and potion aside from the one already mentioned earlier," Lord Ragnok informed them making Sirius and Severus stared at the goblin king in disbelief and horror.

Sirius hadn't been feeling very well this past few days. The unusual headache he had been suffering this past weeks that caused him to had little to no sleep at all. The constant constricting of his chest that if he didn't know any better he would think he was having a heart attack. And then to make the matters worst he felt as though there is something inside of him that wanted to be freed. But what scared him the most was that he was constantly looking forward to their order meeting as it was the only time the Potion master comes to the headquarters or when he was bringing Remy's potion. He hate to admit it but Severus presence sooths him. His presence dampened the headache and chest pain. And calms down that thing inside of him that wanted to get freed. When he felt like he was about to explode from anger and devastation most of the time because of Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley just one look or one word from the potion master, Sirius would immediately calm down and ground his erratic magic. Not that he let anyone noticed. He felt like he need to hide this certain fact to anyone. He knew something was wrong. Something was going on. Unaware that the potion master beside him was also experiencing the same as he did.

And now sitting here and finding out that almost all of the remaining members of the Black family was dose with mind altering potion and that he and Severus was as well under the influenced of several dark and illegal spells and potions snapped something inside of him and everyone was surprised when all of a sudden he let out a painful scream as he clutched both his head and chest tightly at the same time.

Severus was beside him immediately holding the screaming wizard in his arm much to the shocked of everyone in the room. The goblin healer approached them intending to check on Sirius but quickly stepped back warily when the potion master's menancing obsidian orb snapped towards him promising pain if he so much as take one more step closer to them.

The others hadn't even attempt to make any sound or movement that would turn the furious potion master's attention to them. They were all aware how deadly he was, and seeing him now almost feral they were very much certain just one wrong move and they would be all dead in this room in just mere seconds. Though they were just as curious as to what was happening.

The healer turned to looked at their king inquiring on what he was supposed to do.

" Lord Prince," called the goblin king. When the attention of the potion master was already focus to him he continued " Lord Black needs to be check by our healer. You do want your mate to get better aren't you?"

A couple of gasped was heard at the mentioned of mate but the goblin king's attention was solely focus on the potion master for now.

Severus brows furrowed in confusion as he looked down at the now unconscious Sirius in his arms. He really had no idea what was happening. It was just something deep inside him urging him to protect and take good care of this wizard in his arms right now. He eyed the healer for a while deciding if he wasn't a danger to his mate. 'mate' that word alone warmed his heart and calm something inside him. With one last glanced to Sirius face he turned to Lord Ragnok and nodded his agreement for the healer to check on Sirius.

He gently laid Sirius on the couch where they were sitting earlier his head was settled on his lap as the healer rushed towards them and began casting spell after spell to scan the Unconscious Black Lord. Severus watching his every movement and willing to act if he sense his mate was in danger.

After a while the healer finally stepped away from Sirius " amazing. He was able to broke all the potion and spells that was on him," he whispered as he stared at Sirius in awe and a hint of admiration that Severus hadn't appreciated at all as he let out an angry growl snapping the healer out of his thoughts.

" Lord Prince, I suggest it would be best if you take the potion now so you could fully understand everything that happened before your mate woke up. He would surely be devastated when he realized what happened," suggested the goblin king taking away the protective potion master's attention from his healer.

" I would like to know first what are the potions and spells we're under influence to," Severus demanded..

Lord Ragnok nodded his agreement not at all offended by Severus action as he took some parchment from one of his guards. " Very well, to start with, Lord Black. The Klironomia syndetikó potion,

and creature supressant potion Administer by Albus Dumbledore on year 1980,"

Everyone jumped in surprise when the vase and jars at the corner of the room explode all of a sudden. Severus clenched his fist tightly as he took a deep breath trying to reign his temper and magic.

" I appologize for losing control, Lord Ragnok,"

" It's quite understable, Lord Prince. To continue, he was also dose with Lust and Love potion to James Potter. Administered by James Potter himself. As well as compulsion spell to Hate all slytherins. Compulsion spell to hate the black family. Compulsion spell to hate the dark families. Compulsion spell to hate Severus Snape. Loyalty spell to the light side. Loyalty spell to Albus Dumbledore. Loyalty spell to the House of Potter. Cast by Albus Dumbledore and James Potter. Mate bond binder and Memory Block cast by Lily Potter and Albus Dumbledore," Ragnok ended reading grimly as he face the furious and beyond shocked witches and wizards.

" I assume that the same had been done to me," Severus much more stated than asked.

" The first two potion mentioned earlier was the same administered by Albus Dumbledore the same year. Love and Lust potion to Lily Potter administered by Lady Potter herself. Compulsion to hate gryffindor, the Prince family, Sirius Black, Harry Potter. Loyalty spell to the light side, to Albus Dumbledore, Mate bond binder,Memory Block, and a spell to bind 70 percent of your potion ability all cast by Dumbledore and Lily Potter,"

Severus took Sirius' hands with his and gently brushed the unconscious wizard's knuckles. It didn't take a genius to understand everything. All of this was done to separate him and Sirius. What he don't understand was why? Then he caught sight of the vial of potion that was sitting innocently on the table. The antidote for the memory block and mind altering potion. Without any hessitation he picked the potion up then drank it in one go. The effect was abrupt as Severus suddenly clutched his head and chest tightly just like Sirius earlier but he didn't scream. He forced himself not to until he finally passed out.

The room was filled with tense silence as they all waited for Severus' erratic magic to calmed down. They had been feeling since Lord Ragnok listed all the potions and spells that was used to Sirius.

After a while when they were all certain that it was finally safe to move or talk the healer immediately rushed towards the two unconscious wizards at the same time Draco asked irritably "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

" Indeed Lord Ragnok. Will you kindly enlighten us as to what is really going on?" Lucius agreed with his son not even reprimanding him for his language in favor of getting information.

" All you need to do is take the potion, Lord Malfoy," replied the goblin king gesturing the potions on the table.

Everyone eyed the potion surprisingly it was Bellatrix who picked the potion from the table then everyone followed except for Draco as he was still just a baby at that time.

" Is it painful?" asked Nymphadora eyeing the potion in her hand warily.

" It's not painful at all. You will only experience a mild headache and lightheadedness. It's painful with Lord Prince-Black because of the inheritance and creature supressant and mate bond binder," replied the healer as he was done checking on the potion master who now laid on the transfigured bed beside Sirius.

All at once The three Black Sisters drank the potion together with their husbands and child. Just like with Severus earlier the effect was instant as they all found themselves assaulted with waves of memories over memories.

Afterwards they all sat in silence contemplating their newly regained memories. Andromeda now fully remembered. She wasn't really disowned as their parents fully accept Ted despite him being a muggleborn because he proved to them that he is worthy to be included in the Black Family. She as well recalled Sirius, and Severus getting married during the summer after their sixth year. Then he gave birth to a twin boys on april. And one of them was her godson, while the other one was Bella's.

As if on cue, Bella's anguish cry snapped them all out of their thoughts " my baby. Rudo, our baby where is he?" cried Bella as her husband held her in his arms. His face blank but anyone who knew him better could clearly see that he was about ready to kill someone, anyone. Prefferably the one who stole their son from them.

" We will find him love, I promise. If I had to torture all Dumbledore's men one by one just to know where they took him I will," swear The Lestrange Lord sincerely.

" That won't be necessary, Lord Lestrange. For now I mean," the goblin king added when he saw the dark look the Lestrange Lord was giving him. " We know where the current Lestrange heir was placed,"

Bellatrix immediately snapped towards the goblin king her eyes hopeful " where? please, where is my baby? Tell me so I can get him now," she asked eagerly

" Dumbledore placed him to one of the families that was loyal to him, The Weasleys," replied Lord Ragnok.

" Ronald Weasley," Andromeda stated immediately realizing who among the Weasleys he goblin Lord was talking about.

" Weasley," Draco choked out then immediately raised his hand in surrender when his aunt Bella gave him a stern look daring him to say anything wrong towards the red head as she was fully aware of their animosity at Hogwarts. " Im not going to say anything mean, Aunt Bella. Not now that I know he's my cousin. But Im certain you will be having hard time convincing him of this. He hates all dark and slytherin," he explained

That immediately dampened Bellatrix' hopeful mood.

" Draco, did you really have to say that?" reprimand Narcissa sternly.

" I'm just telling the truth, mother. We all knew he's very close to Potter they're practically brothers. I even thought at times that he cared for Potter more than his own brothers. Do you think he would abandoned Potter for someone Potter hated as much as he hate the Dark lord? Aunt Bella nearly sent Sirius Black to the veil last year, Someone Potter considered father figure. And if my memory serves me right he even crucio you for that Aunt Bella," explained Draco thoroughly.

Bellatrix nodded meekly as she sat back morosely. Now that her memory was regained she felt very ashamed and guilty of what she had done. She and Sirius was very close before their memory was altered that's why Sirius made her godmother to one of the twins. She was devastated that her action would likely cause her son to not accept them.

" If that's the case Heir Malfoy there wouldn't be any problem as same as

Heir Lestrange, his best friend Mr. Potter was also stolen from his real family together with his older brothers," the goblin lord informed them.

" Dear merlin!" gasped Narcissa in disbelief as she was the first to understand what Lord Ragnok was trying to tell them " they are Sirius and Severus' children right?"

Lord Ragnok nodded in confirmation.

" Bloody hell!" exclaimed Draco in shock at the same time a movement from the make shift bed alerted them that the two finally regained consciousness.

Severus was the first to recover and immediately got up ignoring his throbbing head and the vial of pain reliever potion the healer offered him. Instead he took one from his own pocket and gathered the now silently crying Sirius in his arms. His husband. Dear merlin, all this time they were trying to kill one another when in truth they were really bonded mates. He coaxed Sirius to opened his lips and drink the potion as he whispered words of comfort to him.

Sirius heart was breaking. Everything that he had believed was just a lie. A made up memory to separate him from his husbands, to destroy their family. They stole their children. Oh merlin, their children, they need to find them immediately.

He reluctantly pulled away from the warm of his husband's embrace. He looked at Severus' obsidian orbs that always seemed to made him feel treasured and love before and was glad that it was still the same until now. " Sev, our children and Caius. We need to find them," he said his eyes filled with unshed tears begging for his husband to do everything in able to find them.

" Of course, love. I would move heaven and earth just to find them. I promise soon we will all be together again," promise the potion master sincerely.

" Lord Prince-Black, about your children we would like to inform you that we knew who and where they are now," the goblin king informed them quite eagerly.

Sirius and Severus immediately perked up at that. "Really? Who? Where are they? Can we get them now? Are they alright? Are they taken care of?" Sirius asked excitedly. While Severus looked at his husband fondly.

"Of course you can get them now. The twins lived a simple but content life. But Im afraid your youngest lived a very hard life since he was a baby," Ragnok informed them sadly. That made Sirius froze in dread and Severus tense as pulled Sirius in his arms once again hugging him comfortingly

" Sev, our baby,"

" Don't worry. We will going to get him, them now. We will going to love and take good care of them from now on," the potion master assured his devastated husband.

He turned toward the Goblin king and asked " who are they?"

He noticed Ragnok hesitated for a while before answering that made him feel wary and apprehensive and later on found out it was for a reason when he heard the names the goblin king stated " Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter,"


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius snapped his gaze towards the goblin king when he heard the names that was mentioned in shocked while Severus shut his eyes close in despair.

Dear merlin, he had treated all his children horribly, specially Harry. They're going to hate him. They would never accept him. And Gods that thought made his heart constrict painfully.

Sensing his husband's despair and turmoil he cupped the potion master's face and gave him a leisurely tender kiss. There was nothing arousing about it. Just soft and gentle, full of love and assurance. When they pulled back he rested his forehead againts Severus as he whispered " we will explain everything to them. They will understand,"

Severus brushed his thumb on his husband's cheek relishing the feeling of being able to be close like this to his mate once again. They had been separated for sixteen bloody years. And now that their creature was finally free all they wanted was to be united in all ways with his mates once again. But before that could happened they need to take their children first. Then find Caius afterwards.

" I believe you," muttered the potion master placing a chaste kiss on Sirius soft lips.

" Cissa , Andy , Bella," Sirius suddenly exclaimed enthuciastically as he rushed towards his cousins that made his husband groan.

The three Black sisters happily embraced him as they sat on the couch close together and started chatting amicably as they were joined by Draco and Nymphadora. While Lucius, Rodulphus and Ted sat infront of Severus intending to discussed everything to the goblin king.

" We should summon them here now if you wanted them to be informed. One of my staff would retrieve them personally," suggested Ragnok that caught both wizards attention. " if you haven't realize yet, Just like the both of you anyone who was aware of your bonding before hadn't remember it all now except those that was involved. So i suggest to be very careful in dealing with things from now on,"

Severus nodded his agreement to summoned their children. Though he wanted to retrieve them himself he doubt that they would willingly go with him.

"How is that even possible?" asked the Lestrange Lord in curiously.

" They used a mass memory altering potion,"

"But they must administer that to all at the exact same time all at once," stated the potion master.

" July 24, 1980," hinted the goblin king

"That's the day Sirius gave birth to Harry," stated Ted thoughtfully. He quite remember that day as he was one of the healers that assist Sirius that day.

" our third year aniversary as well," said Sirius as he sat beside his husband the other followed him settling with their own partners. He entwined his hand with Severus and caressed the finger where their bonding ring supposed to be. Severus realizing what his husband was thinking gave him a sad smile.

"Indeed. You had a big celebration at that time. Almost half of the wizarding world attended. They take that opportunity to laced all foods and drinks with the mind altering potion. Then fortunately for them you had as well gone into labor that night so they were able to execute their plan to destroy your family. While you were unconscious and Severus was sleeping beside you. They place all the potions and spell to the both of you. Then block your bond and memory. They then took the children. The Twins went to the weasleys. And your newborn baby went to the Potters," explained the goblin king thoroughly.

The two wizards was speechless on what they just heard. Then Sirius frowned as he felt that there was something missing in that story.

" Siri?" inquired the potion master when he noticed his husband's confused expression.

The Black Lord abruptly snapped his gaze towards the goblin king when he finally realized what it was that was missing. " what about Caius? What happened to him? He wasn't mentioned in your story,"

" He arrived there. But it's too late already. It was him againts the entire wizarding world,"

"please don't tell me he's dead,' Sirius begged desparately.

"He's not. But because yours and Lord Prince' bond was already bound. It weakens him. They were able to bind his magic then they cast him away from the wizarding world. They didn't alter his memory as they find it amusing to let him remember everything while all of you doesn't,"

Sirius suddenly broke down crying upon hearing this, while Severus held him. He was so pale and his eyes filled with horror and dread. Merlin, how does Caius cope up with everything? His magic was bind. He was cast away from the only world he knew. From the world where his entire family was left destroyed and separated. His husbands and children no memory of him. But he himself remembered everything.

Sirius thoughts were not far from Severus. As he cling to Severus crying his heart out for their husband. Atleast he and Sev doesn't remember everything so they don't need to suffer the pain, the loneliness, the heartache. But their Caius does. He lived misserably away from them with the full knowledge of everything.

" Pay up, Georgie." a very familiar voice suddenly spoke that made every turned towards the doorway to find Fred smug expression as he looked at Sirius and Severus.

"How you realized that it was really sexual frustration that those two really felt, I would never know," grumbled George as he handed five galleons to his twin's waiting hand.

Severus couldn't help but groan at this. He didn't know if he should be thankful that the twins hadn't reacted badly, or to get angry that the two had the guts to bet on them. In the end he chose to just stay silent much more when his stunned husband suddenly burst out laughing as he rushed towards the boys. Their boys. Only two more was missing. Their youngest Harry and their other mate Caius. And they're finally complete.

"Oh I really love the two of you," exclaimed Sirius as he happily hugged the twin at the same time.

When Sirius' happy laughter suddenly turned into a sobs as he cling to the now puzzled twins. Severus approached his husband and pry him away from the twins and pulled him towards the bed they were occupying earlier.

"Siri, love. You need to calm down," he murmured as he brushed his husbands tears away. "just a couple minutes more. We just need to explained them everything then we can already take them and be with them. I swear to every Gods and deity, I would never let anyone take our children away ever again," he promised who heartedly

The new arrival watched the two wizard in disbelief and shocked. The emotions that was buzzing between the two was overwhelming. And they don't need to be an empath to know how much they love each other. It all shows in their eyes as they gaze at each other. Full of passion, devotion and undying love which never in their entire life they thought they would witness from the two.

" Fred? George? What the hell is happening? A Goblin suddenly appeared in my bedroom saying that you both needed me then immediately brought me here. I didn't even manage to tell mum,"asked Ron puzzled as he was ushered inside the room.

" That bitch isn't your mother," snapped Bella angrily as her husband held her tightly when she tried to rushed towards Ron.

Just then the young red heads realized their other company in the room and draw their wand immediately as they step back intending to subtly walked back towards the door but was disappointed when they found the door already sealed shut.

" Our mum isn't a bitch. If there's a bitch here it was you. Whoring yourself to you-know-who. But then it isn't surprising as you are both insane, heartless evil monster," spat Ron angrily. But was taken a back when instead of getting angry. Bellatrix suddenly burst out crying.

" Cygnus Rowan Lestrange! Appologize to your mother this instant," Andromeda scolded Ron sternly.

The red heads gaped at her in shocked and disbelief. Ron then turned towards Sirius who was still attached to their potion professor. "Sirius, what the hell they are talking about?" he asked confused and exasperated.

" They are right, Ron. You're not really a Weasley. The three of you aren't," replied Sirius sadly but sincerely.

" We're also a Lestrange?" the twin asked in unison all humor gone.

" Oh no. You boy's are mine, Severus and Caius," Sirius informed them enthuciastically.

" No. This is just another plan of you-know-who," Ron shook his head in denial "She can't be my mother. Every pureblood in the wizarding world knew that she's infertile. And even if she's telling the truth what made you think that I would accept you? After all this years you're just telling me this now. Why?"

" Heir Lestrange, why don't we all settle down then we'll do the inheritance test. It would be enough and very valid proof that they are telling the truth and then I'll explain the reason why everything came out just now. I am certain you're aware that we goblins doesn't take part to what's going on in the wizarding world, to your war. We don't join either both sides,"

" I'll do it," said Fred without hessitation. As George nodded his agreement.

"Fred, George, don't tell me you actually believe in everything they are saying,"

" It makes sense, Ron. We were always wondering why mu- Molly treated the three of us differently than the others. They always preffered them, favored them, all of their things were always new while the three of us always use hand me downs. They humiliate us in public then let our confidence down when it comes to our dreams. Remember last week when you tell mum you want to be a healer, she berated you, told you that you had no chance to be a healer as your not intelligent and your magic is so weak. She said that when you and Hermione got married all you should do is stay home and take care of the children. Then when she found out about our shop she berate us as well saying that our shop is just a useless piece of junk," George ranted bitterly.

Ron opened his mouth to disagree but shut it once again when he admitted that yes everything George had said was true. Until now it still hurts everytime he remember all she had said. He was startled from his thoughts when Bellatrix started screaming once again.

"Let go of me, Rudo. I'll make that woman pay. My baby isn't stupid and most definitely not weak. He's a black, he's much more superior than her, how dare she humiliate and berate him like that. If he wanted to be a healer, then he would be. And he would be the best in it," screamed Bella as she fought hard from her husband's firm hold. When she finally managed to free herself she quickly ran towards the door but before she was able to open it she was suddenly hit by a spell on her back and immediately fell unconscious on the floor.

Ron turned to looked who had curse her and was surprise to found out it was Andromeda. "Not to worry. It was just a sleeping spell," she assured him. "Let her rest for now. We will just wake her up later when we go home. Now why don't we continue with the inheritance test,"

Ron cast a worried glance at the unconscious witch which he found very confusing. But really could they blame him? She very much defended him. She even said he could become a healer if he wanted to, which he very much wanted. And she actually believe he would be best in it. He couldn't help the warm he felt inside with her words. So maybe. She was telling the truth that they are really his real parents and he couldn't stop himself from hoping that it was the truth. There's only one way to find out. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he look at the goblin king " I'll do it,"

"Wonderful," The goblin king exclaimed as he laid a blank parchment on the table then handed him a silver dagger "just three drops of your blood," he instructed.

Ron took the dagger but suddenly let it go when his father suddenly shouted "No. Stop. Don't touch it,"

Everyone turned and looked questioningly at the Lestrange Lord but he just strode towards Ron and took his hands and saw that his palm was now red and there's some rashes.

" You have allergic reaction to silver. Where's your potion? Why aren't you using gloves?" Rudolphus asked as he took his own gloves off and put it on the surprised red head.

" What potion?" asked Ron confused.

"You mean to tell me all this years you aren't taking potion for your allergy?" inquired Severus as he as well approached the red head and handed Ron a vial of potion "drink," he instructed. Ron took the vial and drank it hessitantly and was surprised when after a while the inchiness was already gone.

"There's potion for our allergy?" asked the twin in unison just as puzzled

"Of course. Aren't Poppy check you when you were first year?"

"She did. She gave us the scan result and we gave it to mu- Molly. But she hadn't mentioned any potion. And we were using silver utensils at the Burrow so we thought it was nothing serious," explained Fred.

"That bitch!" Sirius suddenly shouted. "Im going to kill her,"

" To much of exposure to silver could kill you. That's why you need to take your potion twice a week and you should have your salves with you always," explained Severus as he handed another two vial to the twins. He too was seething inside. Oh he would make sure those blasted Weasley would pay and everyone involved in this.

The three red head pale drastically. It could kill them but no one even bothered telling them that they need some potion and salve for this. This just mean that they don't really care for them. This was enough proof that the Weasley aren't their family. Because if they are then they should care for them.

Ron was the first to recover from their emotional turmoil he took his wand then took off the gloves on his left hand. Afterwards he murmured a cutting hex into his palm then placed three drops of blood on the parchment he then immediately murmured something and the cut quickly healed. He was too focus on the glowing parchment that he hadn't noticed the proud looked on his father neither the surprised looked of the others.

When the test was done the goblin king took the parchment and began to read it

 _ **Birthname: Cygnus Rowan Lestrange**_

 _ **Adopted name : Ronald Billius Weasley (illegal)**_

 _ **Birth date: February 28, 1979**_

 _ **Father's name: Rodulphus Lestrange**_

 _ **Mother's name: Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black**_

 _ **Adopted father: Arcturus Weasley (illegal)**_

 _ **Adopted mother: Mary Ann Weasley nee Prewette (illegal)**_

 _ **Godmother:**_

 _ **Andromeda Tonks nee Black**_

 _ **Godfather:**_

 _ **Teodore Tonks**_

 _ **Bartemus Crouch jr.**_

 _ **Titles**_

 _ **Lestrange**_

 _ **Ellery**_

 _ **Crouch**_

 _ **Estates**_

 _ **Lestrange Manor**_

 _ **Ellery Villa (france)**_

 _ **Serenity hall**_

 _ **Grey cottage**_

 _ **Ellery estate**_

 _ **Crouch manor**_

 _ **Block (magical core) 70 percent**_

 _ **Block (Familial magic) 70 percent**_

 _ **Block (Metamorphmagi) 100 percent**_

 _ **block (Animagi) 100 percent**_

 _ **loyalty potion (to Albus Dumbledore)**_

 _ **loyalty potion (to Weasley family)**_

 _ **loyalty potion ( to light family)**_

 _ **Love potion (To Hermione Granger)**_

 _ **Compulsion ( To hate Slytherins) (to hate dark families) (to hate Black family)**_

 _ **Compulsion ( to jealous to Harry Potter's fame and money)**_

 _ **Wit reducer potion**_

 _ **Temper enhancer potion**_

 _ **Blood Glamour**_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _ **Trust vault (access age 11 for school expences)**_

 _ **Lestrange heir vault ( access age 16)**_

 _ **Ellery heir vault (access 16)**_

 _ **Personal vault (access age 15)**_

 _ **vault 627 (gift from grandfather Eller ) access -16**_

 _ **vault 753 ( gift from grandfather Lestrange) access -16**_

 _ **vault 964 ( gift from grandfather Black) access-16**_

 _ **vault 427 ( gift from Lord Orion Black)access-16**_

 _ **vault 264 ( gift from godparent Tonks)access-16**_

 _ **vault 112 (gift from god father Barty)access-16**_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Here another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and to those who fave/follow this story I really appreciate it.

Warning: Major character death. Implied Rape. Implied Abuse.

The entire room had gone still after king Ragnok was done reading the result. He handed the parchment to Cygnus for him to check it himself.

Cygnus took the parchment with shaky hands. He knew he already accepted the fact that he was not really a Weasley even before he agreed to take the inheritance test. But to found out that he was pump with all those potion. Made him furious. To think that everything he thought and believed was not really his own. They change everything in him starting from his physical appearance , his beliefs, his attitude and actions. What hurts most was finding out that Hermione was involved in all of this. He really thought he was inlove with her. But damn it just the thought of her now made him nauseaus and furious at the same time. He couldn't help but think what he would be like if he was raised by his real parents. The he suddenly started laughing that made everyone in the room worried when he thought of everything he had said to Draco Malfoy. His cousin. Merlin he was sprouting insults to him since they were eleven when in truth all this time he was one of them. They were family. After awhile his hysterical laugh suddenly turned into choked sobs when he couldn't get hold of his emotions anymore.

He didn't even react when he was pulled into embrace. Infact it made him feel comforted, safe and love. It's far from Molly's suffocating and over bearing hug.

Fred and George were furious as well. They were certain that they too were dose with those potions and spells. They couldn't believed that the so called light Lord and one of the lightest family would do something as horrible like this. And they said that the dark are evil. Oh they would pay for what they did to them and their family. They both watched as their cousin Ron . . no, not Ron but Cygnus broke down. They want to go there and comfort him but they knew that he needed his father right now. Thank merlin that Bellatrix was unconscious right now but they were certain once she woke up and she found out what they had done to his son all hell will break loose.

When Cygnus finally calmed down he slowly and reluctantly pulled away from his father's embrace he then turned to the Goblin king.

"Is there away to undo all of the potions and spell they'd place on me?" he inquired determined

"Of course, heir Lestrange. There's a ritual that will purge everything. We can do that later after the twin took the inheritance test,"

Cygnus nodded in agreement as he turned towards the twin in support and encouragement. Fred and George did what Cygnus had done earlier. They cut their palm using a mild cutting hex and let three drops of their blood on the parchment. They watched in trepidation as words slowly formed in the previously blank parchment. When it was done Ragnok began reading it.

Birthname: Caelum Aurelius Prince-Black-Volturi.

"Volturi?" the twins asked in unison.

"That's the family name of your other father Caius," explained Sirius.

"The Royal family of the vampires?"

"Yes. We'll explain everything later,"

Adopted name: Fredrick Weasley (illegal)

Father's name:

Caius Volturi (sire)

Severus Aurelius Prince (sire)

Sirius Orion Black (bearer)

Adopted Father: Arcturus Weasley (illegal)

Adopted Mother: Mary Ann Weasley nee Prewett (illegal)

Siblings:

Corvus Orion Prince-Black-Volturi (twin)  
Adopted name (George Weasley)

Serpens Rigel Prince-Black-Volturi (youngest)  
Adopted Name (Harry James Potter)

"HARRY POTTER?!" the three red head exclaimed in unison.

"Yes. Harry. He's your brother,"

The three red heads looked at each other then they stood up at the same time and strode towards the door.

"Boys where are you going?"

"We're going to get our brother from those abusive bastard,"

"What do you mean abusive?" Severus demanded dreadfully.

Caelum and Corvus looked away from their parents gaze. They didn't know if they should tell their parents or not. Also they didn't want to betray Harry's trust on them. But on the other hand they are their parents. If there's someone who could help their brother it would be them.

Their choice was taken from them when Cygnus suddenly spoke "You really had no idea?"

"I knew he wasn't happy living with Petunia but I-"

"PETUNIA?! What do you mean Petunia?" the enrage potion master asked. He very well knew that horrible woman. She used to insult and humiliate him when he was still living at spinners end.

"Harry was place there since James and Lily died,"

"I'm going to kill that old fool. He told me that Harry has been living with James Potter's squib relatives in the muggle world not with PETUNIA!"  
The potion master stated furiously as he too strode towards the door.

"Come, Caelum, Corvus we're going to take your brother back,"

The twins was about to follow their father but was stopped by Andromeda's intimidating voice. "stop right there, Severus or do you want to be like Bella there," Andromeda ordered indicating Bella's still unconscious form.

Severus turned and glare at the said witch "you dare stop me from taking my son back?"

"I never said that, Severus. But if you just stop and think for a while you would remember that Albus had place numerous wards around the house where he place Harry. I'm quite certain that one of those are againts someone who bare the dark mark," she said looking at him pointedly. "the moment you step into the property, Albus would immediately be alerted. We want him to stay oblivious that we already know the truth for as long as possible,"

"Andy's right love. Why don't you stay here with the children for the purging while I get our son back.I'm certain Albus doesn't have any wards againts me in there. And Harry would come to me willingly," Sirius said trying to convinced his enrage mate.

"Fine," the potion master finally conceded "but you're going to bring Tonks with you,"

"Of course I will go with you cousin," the young auror replied to Sirius un asked question.

"I want to come as well," Draco interjected which surprised everyone in the room

"Draco,"

"He's also my cousin, mother. I want to help. I don't have the dark mark so I have no problem getting in.

"Very well," sighed Severus heavily. "just be careful the three of you,"

"Don't worry, love. When we return we would finally have all our son back,"

"Lord Black. For added protection when you are ready to return here you can use this portkey. It will bring you directly to this room," the goblin king informed them handling him a piece of crimson stone.

"Thank you, King Ragnok," Sirius bowed as he took the portkey and hide it inside his robes. They all watched as the three of them wear their hooded robes again and strode out of the room.

Sirius apparated in an alley just across number four privet drive while Tonks side apparated Draco with her. The young auror immediately cast an invicibility spell to her and Draco as Sirius did the same.

Draco looked around and couldn't hide a cringe at the sight in front of him. All the house lined in a row looked exactly the same. Even the front lawn and the garden are all the same.

"Serpen live here?" asked the blonde slytherin in disbelief.

Sirius nodded grimly. He as well knew what the blonde slytherin was thinking and feeling. He doesn't hate muggles don't get him wrong but he's not comfortable with them.

"It's oddly quiet in here," commented Tonks with a frown as they strode towards the door.

"Maybe the muggles aren't here. It would be much better so that they couldn't tell Albus we took Harry," replied Sirius lightly but as soon as he stepped right infront of the door his body froze because his creature was already freed he was more sensitive with the scent and emotions around him. So when he was immediately assaulted with the scent of blood and the overwhelming emotion of despair and pain he just throw all caution away as he kicked the door open and ran to the stairs toward what he knew was Harry's room.

A very confused and worried Tonks and Draco immediately followed behind both wondering what was going on much more when they heard Sirius' anguished scream of Harry's name. They both stopped dead on their track when they reached the destroyed door of Harry's bedroom. The scene they found inside would certainly forever hunt the two of them in their nightmares.

They watched wide eyes in shocked and horror. Sirius was on the floor crying his heart out as he cradle in his lap Harry's naked, broken and lifeless body.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonks was the first to recover from the horrific sight in front of them with tears streaming down her face she quickly approached Sirius who's now just staring blankly in front of them while clutching to Harry's broken body. She knew they needed to hurry as she was certain the head master place a ward here to alarm him of what's been going on in this house. She tried hard not to look at Harry's body. She didn't want to remember Harry like this she want to remember Harry as the sweet and shy kid that she always knew.

Draco followed the young auror his face was emotionless but deep inside his heart was constricting painfully. He's full of regret for all those time he antagonized Serpen and now it's already too late to make it up for him. He also felt furious to those who did this to him. He swear that he'll do everything in his power to make them pay. He's certain that the twins and Cygnus would want to avenged Serpen's death as well not to mention Sirius and Severus. Oh dear merlin his god father would so devastated for sure he would blame himself for this as well.

His train of thoughts was interupted when he heard several pops of aparition outside before he could react Tonks suddenly grabbed his hand towards the stone she was holding then he felt the pull of the portkey and they were gone.

They landed with a loud thud in the same room at Gringgots and there the young auror finally broke down crying her heart out while clutching on Draco's robes while the young Malfoy comforted her while he too was having a hard time reigning his emotions. The adults all froze upon seeing them but Tonks anguish cries snapped them out of it and they quickly rushed towards them Narcissa pulled her son and neice towards one of the sofa. Lucius and Ted took the now catatonic Lord Black aside while Andromeda immediately wave her wand over Harry's body but immediately let go of her wand in shocked at the result of her scan.

"Oh dear Merlin! He's. . He's dead," she whispered but everybody still heard what she had said judging by the room had suddenly gone still. This wasn't what they were expecting. They knew that they would somehow patched him from some wounds or broken bones but not like this. Even the goblin's was in shocked which rarely happened.

Before anyone could react the door opened admiting Severus who went with Cygnus and the twins in the cleansing chamber.

Severus has been feeling restless since Sirius, Draco and Tonks left to retreave their youngest son. He had a feeling that something's wrong and that he should be with his mate and son now But he knew he couldn't for now. So instead he went with his twins and Cygnus in the cleansing chamber to made sure that nothing could go wrong. After the cleansing was successfully done he immediately went back to the meeting room anxious to see if they already return. But he was not prepared to the sight that welcomed him when he opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was his mate who was just sitting at the sofa staring blankly in front of him. Dread immediately filled his chest much more when he saw Narcissa trying to comfort Tonks and Draco who was both crying in the Malfoy matriarch's embrace. He immediately scanned the room and that's when he noticed the prone figure on the floor which was slightly hidden by Andromenda's kneeling form. 

His magic immediately lashed out as he recognized who exactly was that person. With heavy steps he dreadfully approached his youngest son's body while the others immediately cast a shield to protect them from the potion master's fury. As his magic spike much more stronger when he notice his son's battered body.

Kneeling beside Serpen's body Severus carefully pick up his now lifeless son and gently settled him on his lap. He quickly took out his potion pouch then started pouring potions by potions down to Serpen's unresponsive mouth and throat then he also started applying salves to his son's exposed skin while he continued whispering the word 'sorry' as his tears streamed down his face

The others had to look away not able to see the usually composed potion master broke down like this. Though Tonks and Draco cried even harder upon seeing Severus like this. On the other hand they were quite fortunate that Cygnus and the twins aren't here to witness this. But at the same time they were concern on how to tell them that their cousin and brother are now dead as they would surely blame themselve for this.

Everyone was pulled from their own anguish and mourning when both Serpen and Severus was both suddenly engulfed by a silvery light. Before anyone could react the light abruptly fade along with the father and son. They were all stunned at what just happen but Sirius anguish scream snapped them all to their sensens then chaos begin.

(slslslslsl)

Alice, Jasper ' Rosalie ' Emette ' Edward and Bella watched the sire of their coven and Esme with a sad eyes. They all knew that both of them are being overwhelm by loneliness of not finding their mate till now after so many decades of waiting and searching.

Even though he and Esme tried to be together at first just so they had someone to be with they knew that it wasn't working. That whatever they did there's still a big part of them that was missing.

Alice felt bad that she couldn't see anything Of their future about their mates. Everytime she tried everything just turned black. She couldn't see anything as though something was blocking her. If vampire could just cry she knew she'd be crying now in frustration and guilt of not being able to help or even just give assurance to Carlisle and Esme that somehow someone was there waiting for them.

All of a sudden her body froze when she was pulled into a vision. She saw two human who suddenly appear out of no where in what looks like the beach in La push. The first human was lying on the sand look like a teenager. She noticed that the teen was unconscious, naked and his body was covered in blood while the other human was kneeling beside the teen holding the teen protectively while crying then her vision suddenly cut off but was immediately followed by another one. This time she saw Carlisle at the hospital he just entered one of the patients room then all of a sudden Carlisle had gone feral as he held the teenage human she had seen on her first vision then for the second time it was cut off again.

She and Edward who had certainly saw her vision as well look at each other then before any of their siblings could asked what she had seen they both bolted from their seats and rushed towards the boundery of their treaty with the shifters hoping to catched any of them their so they could informed them what Alice had seen.


End file.
